


The Cicada Cry Out at Night

by LuciferxDamien



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/pseuds/LuciferxDamien
Summary: Saitou has a wicked, cruel tongue, but Sanosuke has found a good use for it.





	The Cicada Cry Out at Night

**Author's Note:**

> I am very happy to have this finished and posted! It's something I've been working on for over a year and it just feels nice to have it finally completed.

A grunt, scuffling shoes against the gritty ground, and he was on him, the wool suit rough against his palms. He covered his mouth with his own and they fought for dominance as they kissed, but Sanosuke was not the one with his back against the rough plaster wall. 

 

As one cicada began to chirp, more were quick to join, nearly drowning out their harsh breathing and soft sighs. It felt as if Saitou were on the defensive, holding onto Sanosuke, trying to match his pace as their tongues swirled around one another’s. The air was hot around them, in the narrow alleyway they had stumbled into. No room to move, just the echoing of cicada to concord them. 

 

Strong fingers dug into Sanosuke’s arm, eliciting a hiss and he retaliated back, sucking at tender flesh at the hinge of Saitou’s jaw. He dug at buttons, working as many open as he could until the belt holding Saitou’s katana interfered with his progress. Ah well, he supposed as he pulled back with a grin, reaching inside and behind himself for the front himo of his nobakama, as he licked at his swollen bottom lip. 

 

It was awkward, tugging the knot free, taking a try or two to loosen it even with two hands, but he didn’t hardly want to be bare assed in the alleyway. Saitou watched him, cheeks flushed, utterly unmoving. That was fine, Sanosuke smirked to himself, the air cool on his bared thighs. He could help Saitou disrobe. 

 

“Y’shy, Saitou?” Sanosuke asked with a husk to his voice, one hand on the wall next to Saitou’s head. He was flushed, his golden eyes glazed over and Sanosuke was releasing the long himo, about to go for the leather belt when Saitou moved on his own, his eyes returning to focused, even if his pupils were a touch blown. 

 

Gloved fingers tugged and jerked, the belt jangling as Saitou yanked it open, letting it hang from its loops as he undid a button, his pants loose enough to slide down his hips. Sanosuke could barely get an arm’s length away from Saitou, but he watched deft fingers pulling at his fundoshi and Sanosuke mimicked his movements so that they both were laid bare. 

 

A hitch in breath and Saitou was moaning, Sanosuke wasting no time in getting his hand wrapped around hard, leaking flesh. Saitou was slow, however, to return the gesture and Sanosuke growled at him, grabbing a thin wrist and forcing a gloved hand to the juncture of his thighs. “Don’t be selfish an’ greedy, ya bastard,” Sanosuke whispered, nearly hissing, against Saitou’s jaw. “I ain’t a selfish lover, an’ I don’t much care for those that are,” he said, voice rasping, out of unison with the shrilling cicada. 

 

Saitou gave him a small chuckle that broke off into a groan as Sano jerked him, sliding his hand down to the root of his cock. Another hiss and Sanosuke felt satisfaction as a gloved hand wrapped around his hardness, pulling his skin back and exposing the head of his cock to the cool night air of late summer, the front himo of his nobakama dragging on the ground, swaying with their movements.

 

Sano bucked up against him again, his mouth all teeth against Saitou’s jaw, nipping and dragging at whatever flesh his teeth could get at. Saitou was all hissing and choked off cries and Sano didn’t mind one bit if the older man’s movements were jerky, lacking the fluidity he might have expected. If there were going to be any situation to which Sano could dominate Saitou, he would take it, especially one such as this.

They bucked and ground against one another, barely enough space between them to get their hands on each other’s cocks. Saitou was on the defensive, doing all he could to keep up with Sanosuke’s strokes, and that had Sano grinning at himself, mouthing at Saitou’s jaw and neck, nipping, leaving marks that would last for days. Marks he was sure Saitou would not have ordinarily allowed a man to leave on him. He smirked, twisting down on the hardness in his hand, teasing at the root of him, leaving the sensitive head exposed to their bumping and scraping clothes. 

 

Sano thrusted his hips, jerking himself into Saitou’s hand, the silk of his gloves smooth and soft, unlike the calluses of Sano’s palm wrapped around Saitou’s cock. Saitou didn’t seem to mind much, his head thrown back as breathy sounds caught in his throat and Sano was there, licking and lapping and biting as Saitou fought to breathe. 

 

The cicada chirped, soft at first, their cries building. Saitou groaned and Sanosuke felt the reverberations as he sucked as his throat, biting at his bobbing adam’s apple. It was intoxicating, inhaling Saitou’s heady musk in a sharp breath, his cheeks hot, head swimming as the cicada sung to drown out their panting cries. 

 

Sano swiped his thumb over the head of Saitou’s cock, taking his thin hip in the other hand, keeping him pinned to the wall as he dominated him with grinding movements, twisting his hand up and down Saitou’s length. Saitou’s mouth was wide open, but there were no cutting remarks to be had, no snide words to be spat at him and Sano allowed himself to enjoy this, to enjoy the look on Saitou’s face, his mouth open, his eyebrows drawn together and his eyes clenched shut so hard Sanosuke wondered if he would even be able to see, should he open them. 

 

Just as Sanosuke was starting to feel powerful, dominant, the hand around his cock was squeezing him painfully slow and Sanosuke hissed, loud in Saitou’s ear. Saitou was crying out, and Sanosuke felt thankful to the shrilling cicada, mildly worried they might be heard. The hand around him jerked awkwardly and then Sanosuke felt the warmth and stickiness coating his fingers as he continued to twist and squeeze, a thumb swiping away the gushing wetness. 

 

Saitou had just spilled in his hand, with a long, drawn out cry and Sanosuke let himself feel smug; there was certainly no mistaking the trembling, shuddering body against his. 

 

Sano smirked. 

 

“That’s not the stamina I would have expected from an older man… Especially one such as  _ you _ ,” Sano taunted as Saitou panted against him, barely holding himself up. Sanosuke clicked his tongue and wondered, if he pulled his hand from that narrow hip, would Saitou even still be standing? 

 

And he did, he did release Saitou’s hip and the other man’s knees gave out with a groan, his hair a mess, sweat pooling under his collar. Sano was still hard, achingly so, but he smirked all the same, reaching down to run his fingers through Saitou’s sweat damp hair. 

 

Saitou was gasping, but he seemed to be looking for more than just air, a cruel remark, a way to cut Sano down, but Sanosuke didn’t let him, bringing his soiled fingers to Saitou’s lips, prodding and poking until a warm tongue began to lap at them and lick him clean, the sounds of Saitou’s mouth punctuated and contrasted by the chirping cicada. 

 

One last lap between his fingers and Saitou pulled away with a soft sigh. Sanosuke was left harder than ever, cock leaking pre-seed as more questions circled in his mind. “Y’like that, ne?” Saitou only looked to be half soft, the head of his cock still pulled from the skin. 

 

Sanosuke nudged at Saitou’s cock with the tip of his shoe, Saitou’s sac hanging free from his slacks, loose about his hips and upper thighs. Saitou groaned, but made no effort to get away,  instead spreading his knees wider in response. “M-my wife always tells me to clean up my messes,” he said, voice husky and deep. Saitou had his head back, his throat exposed, almost as if in supplication to him; a wolf baring himself to the one that had bested him. 

 

“My first spill is always quick…” Saitou added with a breathy laugh. “My wife takes delight in chiding and teasing me over it.” 

 

A sound was caught in Sanosuke’s throat and he wasn’t sure if it was a hiss or a groan, but he grabbed Saitou by the hair. “Yeah? Y’leave your wife wet and wantin’ too?” His cock was twitching in the cool air of night, Saitou’s gasping breath ghosting over his heated skin. 

 

A chuckle, eyes downcast, hidden beneath thick lashes. “I have never left my wife unsatisfied…” 

 

Sano smirked. “Yeah? An’ just how do ya go about satisfyin’ her?” 

 

A flicker of tongue and Saitou was moving up on his knees, his wool suit rustling, the sword at his hip jutting out awkwardly. The cicada sung a softer song as they stared at one another for a long moment, those sharp gold eyes staring into Sanosuke, and then there was only  _ heat _ . 

 

Sanosuke wasn’t even sure he made a noise,  _ could _ make a noise, as Saitou’s hot mouth wrapped around his cock, the cry of the cicada echoing down alley they were in. He wasn’t even sure he could open his eyes, but he had to look, to see the vicious wolf he had come to admire as a rival lapping at his hard flesh. 

 

Saitou pulled away with a satisfied smirk, attempting to look demure, his golden eyes down cast through thick lashes once more. “My wife tells me I ought to make more use of my mouth.” 

 

“Y-yeah?” It was Sanosuke’s turn to be the shaking, trembling one, quivering as he felt a gloved hand wrapping around the root of him. Saitou moved in earnest now, his clumsiness forgotten, replaced with the preciseness that was Saitou Hajime. 

 

“Mmm…” Saitou hummed, his breath hot, his eyes searing as he looked up at Sanosuke, his wolfish fangs bared in a wide grin. “She tells me my words make poor use of my tongue…” 

 

Sano groaned, his sac being lapped at, his shaft stroked gently by gloved fingers. There was the scuffle of geta, the rustle of stiff yukata not far off as warm lantern light swung into the narrow alleyway and Sanosuke didn’t rightly give a damn as he took a fist full of Saitou’s hair and yanked him back. The cicada shrilled, loud, signaling summer coming to its close.

 

The wolf of a man opened his mouth and it was all the invitation Sanosuke would ever need, guiding himself, his own fingers atop Saitou’s, into that biting and cruel mouth that spit callous words at him at every chance it had. 

 

Summer was nearing its end, but the cicada grew louder and louder once more, Sanosuke panting and huffing, his head tipped back as he felt Saitou’s lips brushing against the root of his cock. 

 

If he chanced opening an eye, he would see smug golden eyes peering back at him before the lashes downcast, Saitou bobbing and sucking, his gloved fingers digging into the worried and worn cotton of his nobakama, still hanging from his hips. 

 

His hips stuttered and Sanosuke had to bite his lip to keep from crying out, grabbing at Saitou’s hair, to pull him back, not quite ready to spill, not just yet. Saitou only smiled at him through panting breaths mouth open, lips swollen, he stuck his tongue out, lapping at the seed that had begun to leak. Sanosuke shuddered, wanting to bury himself in that mouth, that sucking warmth, and Saitou didn’t give him the chance to decide for himself, Saitou taking him back into his throat, albeit slower this time. 

 

Saitou took his time teasing him, his mouth hot, his tongue swirling along the underside of his cock and Sanosuke groaned, using his free hand to pinch a nipple as he just watched, spreading his legs slightly more, giving him better balance. The man on his knees before him was a devil, a demon, a  _ wolf _ , and Sanosuke knew if he weren’t careful, he’d be devoured by all that was Saitou Hajime. 

 

Cool air on his cock startled him into gasping, eyes flying open, never even having noticed he shut them. Saitou’s gloved fingers wrapped around his shaft, Saitou concentrating his efforts on the head, sucking, pulling on his foreskin, rolling it back only to pull it back over his glans. A sharp jerk, his head exposed again, Saitou lapping at his unfurled, bunched skin. 

 

Sano hissed, his gut feeling tight and Saitou seemed to sense it too, pulling back, jerking him slowly as he smirked at him. “Use me…” 

 

A cicada shrilled, drowning out Saitou’s softly spoken words and Sano felt cold sweat running down him, shocked into stillness even as Saitou’s gloved hand continued to work him. “W-what…” 

 

Another haughty smirk, Saitou flicking his tongue over Sano’s slit, lapping at his salty seed. “My mouth, Ahou… Take me as you would please, as hard as you wish.” 

 

The cicada cried. Sanosuke’s breath stuttered again as Saitou eased the head of his cock into his open mouth, his jaw set low, waiting. Sano didn’t need to be asked a third time, fingers tight in Saitou’s short hair, pulling him forward. Saitou jerked at first, involuntarily, but he relaxed, pulling his hands away, resting them on his knees as he looked up at Sanosuke, as if to tell him he was ready now. 

 

A smile on his lips, his gut aching for him to move, his cock twitching in the heat of Saitou’s mouth as he nudged him forward slowly, until his nose was nestled in his short hairs. Sanosuke let out a slow breath, just holding Saitou there, feeling as his throat worked to relax around his length and girth, trying to keep his hips from stuttering and jerking too much. 

 

He let out a sigh, a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding, still holding Saitou against his loins. Saitou was a very disciplined man indeed, breathing warm air through his nose, waiting and watching Sanosuke through thick lashes, his amber eyes glowing in the moonlight. 

 

_ Miburou _ … 

 

The cicada cried out and Sanosuke let his hips move, holding Saitou stable as he undulated, crashing his groin into Saitou’s mouth, his nose. Wetness formed in the corners of Saitou’s eyes, Sano could see, but he didn’t stop himself.  _ ‘Use me… As hard as you wish…’ _ And Sanosuke would. 

 

A hand snaked up to his nipple and he squeezed, pinching pulling, his hips thrashing erractically as he groaned, soaking up all of the Saitou’s cut off sounds, the wetness that dribbled down his cock and sac. The tightness bundled low in his gut, his groin feeling hot and strained and he pumped his hips, watching his length pull and fill Saitou’s mouth, feeling a hot tongue flared on the underside of his cock. More cicada joined in their calls, urging him to move, to take what he wanted. 

 

He grinned, pinching his nipple particularly hard before he grabbed at Saitou’s hair with both hands, keeping him as absolutely still as he could, thrusting himself slow but hard, feeling Saitou about to gag, about to pull away, but he recovered, his golden eyes trained on Sanosuke’s. Another hard thrust, and then another and Sanosuke was jerking rapidly, losing all sense of rhythm as he felt the tightness building, coiling, so close to breaking. 

 

Saitou let out a low sound from his throat and Sanosuke lost it. “Hnngck!” He tried to bite his lip to keep from crying out, even as the crowd of cicada around them sung even louder, but Saitou started to move on his own, sucking and grinding his mouth, scraping his teeth lightly. A gloved hand snaked up and kneaded his sac and Sanosuke was folding over in half, his knees quaking as he felt himself spilling, holding onto Saitou’s hair for all that he was worth. 

 

“S-Saitou!” He tried to pull away, but the man at his feet had a different idea, doubling his efforts, his fingers rough on his sac, even as the silk glided against his sensitive skin. Another rough tug of hair, but it did no good, Saitou lapping at the root of him, his teeth blunt as they scraped and Sanosuke flung his head back, his throat raw as he tried to keep from howling out his pleasure. 

 

The cicada seemed far away, almost quiet to his ringing ears, barely held up by his shaking knees, his hips jerking as his cock twitched, still buried in Saitou’s throat. The man at his feet, Sanosuke could have sworn he was smirking, but he couldn’t find his bones to move and look down at the bastard. 

 

With a soft pop and a long lap at the thick underside of his cock, Saitou pulled off, holding him at his root, jerking him slowly, softly and Sano cried out, feeling more seed spill out and he was able to look down just in time to see it hitting Saitou across the face. 

 

The bastard only smirked more, jerking faster now, milking him and pulling whatever seed he could, his mouth held open as he waited for it and Sanosuke couldn’t deny him, another hot gush spraying from the tip and Sano had to wonder if he’d been made to climax a second time. If anyone could pull a second climax from his body, it was the golden-eyed beast at his feet. 

 

His breathing was harsh, but it was not his alone that filled the small space they were in. Sano felt his face hot, but Saitou’s flushed cheeks were quite clear, even in the moonlight. The looked at each other, Saitou looking up at him, still twisting his hand over Sanosuke until he felt himself growing hard already and if Saitou wanted to rip another spill from him in the same manner, Sanosuke was not certain he would be able to survive. 

 

If he wasn’t careful, Saitou Hajime would devour him, like the wolf he was, while the cicada shrilled their song into the late night. 

 

“It takes more than just stamina alone to please me, Ahou…” Saitou was smirking at him, still on his knees and a mess on his face. 

 

Sano wasn’t nearly so shaky as Saitou had been and he pulled the mouthy man up by his hair, twisting him around until he was facing the wall, pushing him hard up against it. “Yeah…? How about a good hard rut, then? Would that be pleasin’ to ya?” Sano ground his hips against Saitou’s uniform jacket, the wool scratchy and coarse, but he didn’t care. 

 

Saitou groaned, wincing as he tried to shift to a more comfortable stance, but Sano wasn’t about to give him any room. A moan and those gold eyes were open again, his adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed hard. “If you’ve oil on you…” Saitou broke off, trying to twist to look at Sano, but he held him hard by his hair, at the base of his skull. “Then rut we could… Otherwise, not tonight, Ahou.” 

 

“Not tonight, ne?” Sano was almost puzzled enough to let Saitou slip away, but he grabbed Saitou at the hip again. “Nope, ain’t got no oil on me, a dry rut don’t really appeal to me, but…” He was pulling at Saitou’s uniform, the thing so much fussier than the clothing he was used to pulling off. He got Saitou’s Western-style pants loose enough to slide them down his hips. He wouldn’t brutalize him, but there was plenty they could do. 

 

Another hard jerk to Saitou’s hair and he watched as Saitou grimaced, his throat bobbing. “Close your legs, make it nice and tight for me.” 

 

Saitou sneered, making no effort to move. “If you’ve no oil, we are not—” 

 

A hard hand slammed into the wall next to Saitou’s face and Sanosuke was really close to him now, his mouth on the outside of Saitou’s ear. “I ain’t about to brutalize ya, but oh… What low opinion  _ you _ must keep of me t’think that I would…” Saitou gasped and Sanosuke pulled back. “Now close your legs. I ain’t about t’hurt ya. I already said dry don’t appeal to me.” 

 

A chuckle and Saitou was moving, one leg at a time, his boots scraping along the ground. “You are  _ quite _ the man, aren’t you?” 

 

Sano didn’t really know what that was supposed to mean and he supposed he didn’t much care as he spit in his hand, stroking himself to full hardness again. “Y’re the one that sought me out t’night, remember?” It was all he could think to add, grinding his cock against Saitou’s exposed ass, relishing in the hitched breathing and moans, feeling himself leaking as Saitou began to push back against him. 

 

Sano took himself in hand at the root of his cock, the other hand fisted into the thick wool of Saitou’s suit at his hip, and he guided himself between Saitou’s thighs, past the tight heat he so badly wanted to plunge into, but rutting between Saitou’s thighs would have to be enough. 

 

Saitou’s breath hitched and he clenched his thighs, making Sanosuke moan, taking both of Saitou’s hips in hand, so he could thrust, slow at first, but he picked up to a much harder pace quickly, Saitou obliging. 

 

It wasn’t the same as taking the man would have been, not at all, but his thighs were soft, even through all the thick muscle that corded through his legs. Even this act without oil could turn unpleasant, for himself, if he didn’t move about carefully, and he let his head tip back, just enjoying the slow slide between Saitou’s thighs, enjoying the way the head of his cock nudged Saitou’s sac on every slow stroke. 

 

“S-Sanosuke!” Saitou gasped out, both hands on the wall, on either side of his head, curling to dig into the plaster, but even his fingers couldn’t open to scratch into the plaster. Saitou groaned, moving one arm, to rest his head against it and Sanosuke pinned him more fully to the wall, watching as Saitou tried to get a hand between himself, to touch himself, but Sano wasn’t ready for that, thrusting hard and grinding, pushing Saitou hard against the wall, forcing him to feel everything that Sano was doing to him, slamming his hips into the wall, keeping him pinned there. 

 

He made certain that Saitou knew that this wasn’t enough, not for either of them. Oh no… They both knew what they wanted, and due to circumstances, they would be denied. 

 

This wasn’t going to be the only time, Sanosuke was sure of it, panting hot breath on Saitou’s neck. 

 

The cicada chirped and Sanosuke wanted more than just this, resting his head on Saitou’s shoulder, grinding and grinding and grinding in frustration, his cock slipping back and Saitou gasped, shocked, stuttering as Sano rubbed himself between Saitou’s cheeks. 

 

“Don’t worry… Not lookin’ to hurt ya…” He sighed out, pulling Saitou back toward him, letting his hips be free of the wall. “Damn… damn… damn…” He huffed out in frustration, forcing his cock to slip between Saitou’s thighs again, rutting him in the only way he could. “J-just a little more…” He whined freely, along with the cicada. 

 

Saitou gasped, soft, so unlike the harsh sounds Sanosuke was making. “M-more… T-touch me,” Saitou almost sounded like he was begging and Sano released a hip to wrap his hand around Saitou’s cock, and was it ever hard… 

 

The head was leaking seed and he doubled his efforts, jerking him in time with his hips and thrusts. Saitou was so wet and hard and hot in his hand, and Sanosuke was so desperate to release, and yet, so far away as he chased his release. The knot in his stomach was tight, but it felt on the verge of undoing itself and he cursed their situation, thrusting harder, rutting Saitou harder as he jerked his cock, enjoying the slickness of him and… 

 

Saitou jerked, groaning, a cicada answering his cry and the desperate sounds Saitou was making and then there was hotness and wetness in Sano’s hand as he was stroking him, and  _ oh _ … Sano felt his own release upon him as his cock throbbed and Saitou’s throbbed in time with his own and  _ just _ … 

 

A cicada let out a high-pitched shrill and Sano was rather certain his cry was louder, echoing off of the walls of the very narrow alley they had found themselves in. His hot stickiness coated Saitou’s thighs as Saitou’s coated his hand in ropey spurts. Their hips both still moved in unison until neither one could more any longer and Sano had to pull away, his knees shaking and he fell back again the wall behind him, but they were still nearly close enough to feel each other’s breathing. 

 

Saitou turned around, resting his back against the opposite wall, his slacks down around his knees and his sword still at his hip. Sano smirked, seeing the wetness between his thighs, the mess that Sano had left on him, their ankles still touching as they both leaned against their own walls, groaning, Saitou raising a gloved hand to wipe at the corner of his mouth. 

 

It was Saitou that moved to dress himself first, Sanosuke content to watch, cock hanging soft and free between his thighs. “You are a mess…” 

 

Sanosuke laughed, making no move to cover himself. “Yeah? Not so clean yourself, Saitou. Maybe y’ought t’have your wife clean ya up, then, ne?” 

 

“Nnn…” Saitou looked away, narrow eyes slipping shut for just a moment as a cicada shrilled close and loud. “She would clean  _ you _ up as well,” Saitou said, straightening his uniform, adjusting his katana at his hip. “ _ If _ you’re ever interested, Ahou?” Saitou’s grin promised everything. 

 

That wicked cruel tongue that Sanosuke had much delight in silencing was back, but he grinned himself, dressing slowly as he watched Saitou saunter back out into the street, his boot steps echoed by cicada. 


End file.
